Madotsuki
|-|Game= |-|-Dream Diary-= |-|Manga= |-|Evil= Statistics Name: Madotsuki Tier: 10-A | 7-C to 5-C | 4-A | Low 2-C | 3-A | 3-A Origin: Yume Nikki Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classifications: Human Summary Madotsuki (窓付き, lit. windowed) (pronounced /mɑˈdɒtsuː.kiː/) is the protagonist of Yume Nikki. She is one of the characters in Yume Nikki with an established name, since characters require a name for the menu screen in RPG Maker games. In the Manga incarnation, however, her personality is much more apparent. While initially appearing to be innocent and rather clueless, she quickly shows a much more violent side to herself. Moreover, more of the nature of the Dream World is revealed. It isn't directly her dream, instead being a representation of one's mind built byMars-san in order to turn girls into "good girls". Credits Contributors: MissX09 ' '''Sources: Yume Nikki Wiki | Playthrough of Yume Nikki | Manga of Yume Nikki | Playthrough of Yume Nikki -Dream Diary- ' Themes Noticeable Feats '''Real World *Able to jump some meters high 'Game/Dream Diary Dream World' *Can summon a giant rainstorm or snowstorm that covers a whole section within the dream world, if not the entire dream world *Can kill those with a durability similar to hers *When she wakes up, the Dream World is destroyed, and restored when she sleeps again 'Manga Dream World' *Madotsuki's evil power was manifestating and warping the entire dream world 'Evil Madotsuki' *Would've consumed everything if she wasn't stopped Durability 'Real World' *Doesn't get damage or tirement from jumping meters high 'Game/Dream Diary Dream World' *Survives getting eaten by Big Red which has the Windmill World inside him, that is similar in size to the Pink Sea that has several stars *Survives Uboa destroying several stars 'Manga Dream World' *Is constantly tanking the destruction of the Dream World Speed *With the Witch effect, Madotsuki travelled an entire city in seconds, and she's comparable to that effect by herself *Can kill an FTL being before it reacts Powers and Abilities Type 2 Immortality *Can survive only as a head Immortalities Type 8 and 9 *Seeing as to which Madotsuki exists in the plane of the dream world while being at the bed in the other one, this would prove that her true form exists independently in a plane where she cant be accessed Shapeshifting *Certain effects like the Stoplight or the Frog make Madotsuki physically change Amphibian Physiology *The Frog effect transforms Madotsuki into a frog Limited Animal Manipulation *Via Poop hair, Madotsuki can summon flies Weather Manipulation *Can summon a rainstorm via the Umbrella effect or a snowstorm with the Yuki-Onna effect Flight *Via the Witch effect, Madotsuki has a flying broom Teleportation *With Medamaude effect, she teleports to the main room Time Stop *She can freeze movement with the Stoplight effect Size Manipulation and Duplication *Via the Midget effect, she turns small and can summon other Madotsukis Invisibility and Ghost Physiology *The Triangle Kerchief effect makes Madotsuki a ghostly version of herself *The Nopperabou effect is described as turning you into a faceless ghost Demon Physiology *The Demon/Oni effect makes Madotsuki a demon Fear Inducement *With the Knife effect, NPCs run away from her or panic Light/Neon Manipulation *Madotsuki becomes a living light with the Neon effect that lightens up a whole room Summoning and Mind Control *The Cat effect can be used to control NPCs into moving them out of the way or to summon UFOs Resistance/Immunity to Transmutation *Unaffected by the glitch event which was distorting reality Floating *The Umbrella effect makes her have a second jump and float Freezing/Coldness Manipulation *With the Hat and Scarf effect, water is frozen by contact Clairvoyance *The Hamsa effect reveals secret items and passageways Biological Manipulation *Madotsuki deforms human-like people with a mere interaction Blob Physiology *Madotsuki transforms into blob with the Buyo Buyo effect Reality Warping *Her evil energy was distorting all of the Dream World Large Size *Evil Madotsuki is as big as a Building Apparent Void Manipulation *The Dream World was turning into nothingness with Evil Madotsuki's consumption Intelligence *Featless Weakness *Evil Madotsuki can be brought back to base with good memories of her past. Wallpapers 1.jpg 2.png 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tall characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 7 Category:Yume Nikki Category:Respect Threads Category:Tier 5 Category:Immortal Being Category:Shapeshifter Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Flight User Category:Telportation Category:Time Stop Users Category:Size Manipulator Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility User Category:Ghost Physiology Users Category:Demon Physiology Users Category:Fear Inducment Users Category:Light Manipulator Category:Neon Manipulator Category:Summoning Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Transumation Resisters Category:Miss X Category:Reality Warper Category:Void Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Coldness Manipulators Category:Females